Teammates
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU version of 0-8-4. What if one of the team had been injured?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Teammates  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
notes: This is an AU version of 0-8-4  
summary: What if one of the team had been injured during the hijacking?

Agent Grant Ward could feel exhaustion tugging at him. He knew he should rest. The bullet graze he'd taken earlier wasn't helping matters either. However, Grant found himself staring through the glass partition that separated the medical unit from the rest of the Bus. Looking at the one teammate that was in worse shape than all of them.  
One that shouldn't have been in harm's way at all if he'd done his job correctly.

Jemma Simmons looked incredibly small and frail in the hospital bed. The top of her skull was covered in white gauze down to her eyebrows. An IV ran from her right arm. Bruises were starting to appear on her  
forearms and neck. The young scientist had been injured when they'd attempted to retake control of the plane from the Peruvians. Jemma had lost her balance after the three had separated the tether and slammed against the  
right wall. Jemma had been unconscious when they'd finally arrived at Slingshot. There it was determined the young woman had also endured a broken left rib which had nicked a lung. Surgery had been preformed at  
the secret S.H.I.E.L.D base and Jemma had been returned to the Bus for recovery. The doctors had told the team the surgery had gone well and they expected a full recovery.

Grant looked around the medical room and spotted Leo Fitz leaning against the left wall by the door. The young man hadn't moved towards the bed since Jemma had arrived. It was if Fitz was in a self imposed punishment vigil. Feeling responsible for his partner being hurt. When in reality it had been Grant's call to go ahead with the crazy plan. Skye, Fitz and Simmons had looked to Grant and May for guidance and in the end he'd let them down. The plan was only partially successful. They'd freed themselves from the hijackers but at a cost.

Fitz caught Ward's attention once more. The young scientist was uncharacteristically solemn and quiet. The worry and fear on Fitz's face when he'd realized Simmons was injured was something that would stay with Grant a long time. Despite what Skye thought Grant did know his team. He'd made it a point to read up on his colleagues as soon as he'd had the opportunity. Ward didn't know what exactly the bond was between Fitz and Simmons. Friendship, siblingish, partners. Whatever it was the more time Grant spent with them he found himself a bit  
envious. They were the definition of teammates something Grant hoped the rest of the team would become.

"How is she?"Phil Coulson asked quietly as he came to stand at Ward's right.

"Same, hasn't woken."Ward replied.

"Fitz?"Phil inquired his gaze tracking to the scientist.

"Hasn't approached her at all."Grant reported.

"Happens with partnerships."Phil stated solemnly."One feels responsible for the other being injured even if there was nothing they could do to prevent it. He'll come around. They'll be finishing each other's sentences in no time."

"Yeah."Grant agreed as he rubbed a weary hand along the back of his neck.

"You should get some sleep."Phil ordered as he turned from the window."Going to need you sharp tomorrow."

Grant looked at his boss. "Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

Phil smiled. "That's the beauty of this job; you never know."

Coulson left and Grant looked back at Fitz and Simmons. Fitz had finally moved to Jemma's bedside. Leo stared at his friend for a long moment before taking a seat in the visitor's chair. For the first time in hours Grant smiled. Things were looking up. With a yawn Grant turned and left heading back to his quarters. Maybe he should get some  
sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Let him loose."_

Jemma's words echoed through Leo Fitz's tortured thoughts as he stood in the Bus's medical unit. The Peruvian solider had held onto the strap that had tethered Leo to Jemma. The only logical solution had seemed to be to unlock and set the man free to his fate. Little did Fitz know that move would forever alter how he saw working in the field. In that split second the strap was released and so were Jemma and Leo. The artifact unbalanced Jemma and she was slammed against the wall from the force of the wind Her scream would visit Leo's nightmares for days to come. That was of course if he was ever able to sleep again.

With a sigh Leo leaned back against the wall. Jemma would be the first to tell him it wasn't his fault. That she knew the risks; that it was her idea. However, being her friend and partner Leo should've come up with something better. Something more genius that would've saved them at the very least prevented the only person who understood him from ending up in a hospital bed. Some partner he was turning out to be.

Even though Leo knew Jemma had been as apprehensive as he about going into the field. He also saw her excitement at every new experience. This was pure science to her being on the 'frontier'. Everything had changed with the battle of New York. Jemma had wanted to use that change for the better. That was what made her such a good person, a good friend and the best asset S.H.I.E.L.D had.

Leo looked at Jemma's still form and felt his heart skip. The doctors had assured them that she'd make a full recovery. The surgery to repair a nicked lung caused by a broken rib had been routine and uneventful. Every person was different; everyone had their own recovery time. Jemma would wake when she was ready they'd said. The risk v.s reward argument was one he and Jemma often had. She had proclaimed that the reward was worth whatever danger they'd face in the field. The artifacts; new technology, aliens whatever they came across would be worth being terrified. Despite himself Leo had started to see her side of things. Until he'd used an artifact to save them. To blow a hole in a plane at thirty thousand feet. A calculated risk; one he thought he could contain. Leo had thought that no matter what they faced in taking back the plane that he'd be able to use science to protect them; to protect his partner. That logic had failed him and in turn he'd failed Jemma.

Making a decision to face his failure Leo crossed the room. He stopped at the foot of Jemma's bedside. He knew Ward was watching through the glass partition and possibly Coulson. That didn't matter. What was important was Jemma's recovery. Leo had heard that patients got better faster if they knew even subconsciously that someone was there. Taking a deep breath Leo sat down in the visitor's chair. Friendship was about being there for each other; good or bad. He knew Jemma wouldn't be angry with him that wasn't who she was. Leo would just have to find a way to be a better partner. It was what she deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, English."Skye stated with a smile as she stood next to Ward and Coulson in the Bus's lab.

Fitz and Simmons smiled at each other before Fitz gallantly motioned for his partner to give the report. The hacker shook her head in amazement. It'd been less than a week since Jemma had been injured and she was back at work full of energy and the bandage on her forehead was the only sign that she'd been hurt.

"What we were trying to…."Jemma began than shook her head as Fitz called up a hologram that sprung up from the center of the table. "What our scans have shown is that we've never seen anything like it. The energy readings are incredible."

"So it's alien."Coulson surmised with a grim smile.

Fitz nodded. "And most likely highly unstable."

"Usually are."Ward commented sarcastically as he entered. "Equipment is secure and ready to go, Sir."

Coulson nodded. "Thanks."

"Wheels down in twenty."May reported over the com system.

"Let's see if we can get a closer look at this object."Coulson ordered as he moved towards the door. "Everybody be ready."

"Born ready."Ward commented with a grin as he followed Coulson out.

Skye rolled her eyes. She began to follow the men out but then paused and turned back to the scientists.

"Simmons."Skye called.

"Yes?"Jemma asked as she looked up.

"Good to have you back."The hacker commented with a smile as she left

"It's good to be back."Jemma acknowledged.

Skye left hoping this mission was a little more routine, but then S.H.I.E.L.D didn't deal with routine they dealt with the unusual and spectacular. 

* * *

Leo Fitz caught Jemma's right arm as she moved away from the lab table. She'd been released from the medical unit for two days before coming back to work so technically she'd only been back four days. Too early in Fitz's view.

"I'm going to do this one alone."Fitz stated firmly.

Jemma raised an eyebrow. "We're a team, remember?"

"You're still recovering."Fitz pointed out.

Jemma smiled kindly as she squeezed her friend's hand briefly before disentangling herself.

"I'm fine, Leo, really."Simmons stated with a smile.

"I'd rather….."Leo began but his partner interrupted.

"I appreciate your concern,"Jemma replied, "But I'd rather be down there where I could help you then stuck up here."

Fitz studied Jemma for a long moment before reluctantly nodding. He'd known he'd have a fifty/fifty chance at winning the argument. He had to give it a shot. Seeing her hurt so early into this new team had shaken Leo. Made him realize that no matter how prepared you thought you were you were never really prepared for everything. Always a variable. No matter how hard you tried.

"Wheels down in ten."May's voice echoed over the com.

"Better take our seats."Fitz commented

The two scientists took their normal seats in the plane's main area and strapped in. There was so much more Leo wanted to say to Jemma about Peru. He hadn't been able to when she woke up. Clearing his throat Leo turned to face his partner.

"Jemma….if after….if after this mission."Leo began than stopped and started again. "If you want to request somebody else to work in the lab…..I'd understand."

Realization dawned in Jemma's eyes and she shook her head. "No, Fitz….Leo. You're the best partner I've ever had….what happened during the hijacking wasn't anybody's fault but the bad guys. Okay?"

Leo smiled in relief and nodded as he leaned back against the chair. "Good…..I was starting to get used to this."

Jemma laughed and Leo joined her. The plane began the landing sequence and Fitz looked out the window. Whatever happened on this mission Leo knew this new team could handle it. They were finally accepting one another; trusting one another. The rest would work itself out it always did.

end


End file.
